The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name xe2x80x98EARLY JOYxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was discovered in a planned breeding program and is a controlled cross of female Mikkelsen Seedling 93-209-1 (seed parent), unpatented with Mikkelsen Seedling, Breeding Stock No. 92-245-1, as male (pollen parent), unpatented. It was then grafted to Stock Plant No. 94-G-175 to make a branching type plant from the original non-branching seedling in 1994 at Lompoc, Calif. The graft was successful resulting in the seedling having the branching habit of 94-G-175 and retaining all other desirable characteristics. The plant was first asexually reproduced by cuttings thereafter in Lompoc, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Lompoc, Calif. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Very early to flower from natural day-length thus eliminates need to black cloth for early sales.
2. Resistant to bract fading as plant ages and under low light levels of the home.
3. Long lasting cultivar.
4. Strong branch angles reduce breakage of lateral branches during shipping.
5. Bracts show resistance to botrytis and bract edge burn.
6. No powdery mildew has been observed on leaves and bracts.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Poinsettia from other cultivated Poinsettias of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars xe2x80x98Orion Redxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,253).
1. xe2x80x98Early Joyxe2x80x99 has bracts colored Red Group 45A while xe2x80x98Orion Redxe2x80x99 has bracts of Red Group 46B and xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99 has bracts of Red Group 46A to 46B.
2. xe2x80x98Early Joyxe2x80x99 has ovate shaped bracts while xe2x80x98Orion Redxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99 have oval shaped bracts.
3. xe2x80x98Early Joyxe2x80x99 has ovate shaped leaves while xe2x80x98Orion Redxe2x80x99 has oval shaped leaves.
4. xe2x80x98Early Joyxe2x80x99 has prominent leaf margin lobing while xe2x80x98Orion Redxe2x80x99 has trace leaf margin lobing.
5. xe2x80x98Early Joyxe2x80x99 has a similar bloom response time to xe2x80x98Orion Redxe2x80x99 of 7xc2xd weeks while xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99 blooms at 8 weeks.
6. xe2x80x98Early Joyxe2x80x99 has similar bract diameters to xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99 of 25 to 30 cm.
7. xe2x80x98Early Joyxe2x80x99 has a mounded growth habit while xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99 has a semi-upright growth habit.